In the prior art, the aspect ratio of the display screen of a mobile phone is generally locked to be 16:9 or 16:10. To be able to implement a one-hand touch operation on a display screen as much as possible, the area of the display screen at this point is generally very small, for example, the display screen is of 3.5 inches, which is far from meeting people's demand for large display area. However, when the display area of a display screen is arranged to be sufficiently large, for example, a display screen of 5.5 inches, at this point, due to the above mentioned limitation of the aspect ratio, the width of the display screen is too large, for which a one-hand operation can already not be performed generally.
Moreover, for a display screen designed according to the aforementioned aspect ratio, when it displays published documents mostly of the size of a sheet of A4 paper, black borders will generally be left at the periphery of the display screen, which not only affects the display effect, but also does not realize the maximum utilization of the display screen.
In addition, since the update and upgrade of mobile phones is very fast, the frequency at which a user of a mobile phone changes the mobile phone is also faster and faster. Discard of old mobile phones will cause serious waste of resources and environmental pollution. Nowadays, there are yet no good solutions on the market, and the approach of recycling mobile phones is generally adopted. Thus, not only will the cost of regeneration of worn-out mobile phones become high, but also secondary pollution in recycling and regeneration will result.